1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally involves the field of technology pertaining to the production of knives. More specifically, the invention relates to an improved method of forming a scalloped cutting edge on a knife blade.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A circular or straight knife blade having a smooth linear cutting edge performs at optimum efficiency when the cutting edge is in a sharpened condition. A sharp cutting edge permits the blade to move through the product being cut as the blade rotates or reciprocates, thereby separating the product into two pieces. When a linear cutting edge of such knives become dull, the blade slides on the product without cutting same, a situation which is often realized when the product is tough or has a tender inner portion covered by a tough skin or shell, as in the case of certain agricultural products.
It is known that if the cutting edge is defined by a series of circular segments, commonly referred to as a scalloped edge, the product being cut will be subjected to a series of slashing cuts which will cause the surface of the product to be ruptured. It is further known that circular and straight knives provided with scalloped cutting edges will continue to perform the cutting function even after the edge becomes dull because of the presence of the multiple cutting edges formed by the scalloped configuration. The advantages afforded by scalloped cutting edges are apparent, particularly in commercial applications, since the cutting edge remains in use for longer periods of time between sharpenings when compared to knives having linear cutting edges. Scalloped cutting edges are often provided on straight knife blades, such as bread knives, used in the home environment, and also on circular knife blades used in commercial slicing machines.
The forming of a scalloped cutting edge on a knife blade according to conventional techniques is a time consuming and expensive procedure. The scallops must be individually ground into the edge portion of the knife blank. This requires the use of a grinding wheel having a circular cross-sectional configuration at its perimeter, with the rotating wheel being lowered against the edge portion of the knife blank. After a scallop is formed, the wheel is then raised and the knife blank is indexed to position itself for the next adjacent scallop. This process continues until all of the scallops are formed. Thereafter, the scalloped edge of the knife is beveled to provide a sharp cutting edge. This conventional procedure is applicable to both circular and straight knife blades.